


All wrapped in cellophane, the feelings that we had

by Disnomia



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Age of Adaline - Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnomia/pseuds/Disnomia
Summary: Después de haber sufrido un accidente a los 29 años, Reo Shinozaki milagrosamente ha dejado de envejecer., siempre manteniendo su identidad en secreto, pero  ¿qué sucederá cuando conozca a Kensei Maeshima?
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	All wrapped in cellophane, the feelings that we had

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba años prácticamente queriendo escribir un AU de esta película y en cuanto empecé a ver SLS imaginé a Reo en ese contexto, so supe que tenía que escribir esta historia. Puede que al inicio les parezca confusa, pero prometo que en capítulos posteriores todo se va a ir aclarando. 
> 
> Agradecimientos especiales a Yume por soportarme en Twitter con mis conversaciones random sobre SLS y aguantar también mi trauma con Shinozaki. Love ya, gurl.
> 
> Igualmente a Massiel (Nacth) por lidiar con mi parloteo en WA, a pesar de no haber visto el anime. Y ayudarme a que esto tenga un poco de dirección con sus comentarios. Gracias infinitas por tu paciencia <3

_El 31 de diciembre de 2018, un taxi cruzaba San Francisco del Barrio Chino a Marin. El auto llevaba un solo pasajero, un hombre. Su nombre de nacimiento, Reo Shinozaki. Alias actual, Darien Jenkins. Este es el primer y último capítulo de su historia._

El joven hombre bajó del vehículo, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie notara su presencia en aquel lugar. El portero del edificio solo le miró brevemente antes de abrirle y dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar en qué piso se hallaba el departamento de la persona que iba a ver. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta con tanto tacto le fue posible después de todo era muy temprano y podía molestar a los otros inquilinos. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en abrirle.

―Guarde silencio por favor, mi padre está todavía durmiendo ―le explicó un chico de cabello negro a Reo sin que este se lo hubiese pedido, haciéndole señas para que entrara a su habitación―. Apenas anoche terminé la impresión. Busqué algunas imágenes en internet e imprimí las imperfecciones de las fotografías. ¿Ve? Ese es mi secreto, las marcas de polvo y la decoloración ―el joven hombre solo inspeccionó los documentos sin molestarse en responder, verificando que la información fuese acorde a lo que le había solicitado―. Nadie va a cuestionarlo con esos detalles. Pero ¿por qué 29 años? O sea, si fuera usted, me restaría al menos un par de años o hasta cinco. Definitivamente podría darse ese lujo.

―Eres muy amable, Adam. Excelente trabajo ―le respondió el albino, entregándole una cuantiosa suma de dinero que el chico aceptó sin rechistar.

―Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted. Si algún día alguno de sus amigos necesita algo, ya sabe dónde y cómo localizarme.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

―¿Eh?

―Eres un muchacho muy listo. La falsificación es un delito. Una multa de 250,000 dólares, una pena de seis años en prisión ―explicó Shinozaki manteniendo su habitual expresión de frialdad y desinterés.

―¿Eres de la policía? ―le preguntó muy alarmado el jovencito.

―No, nada de eso ―respondió el otro― Lo que yo hago va más allá de lo permitido por las leyes ―pareció titubear un poco antes de seguir hablando―. Es solo que odio ver talento desperdiciado, Tom.

―Mi nombre es Adam ―le corrigió el joven falsificador.

―Las pelotas de béisbol y los pósteres en tu habitación están dirigidos a Tom. No te distraigas al hacer tu trabajo, los pequeños detalles cuentan mucho― le dijo antes de salir e irse del lugar, dejando muy confundido al otro.

Shinozaki abordó otro taxi para dirigirse a su apartamento y guardar bajo llave los documentos que recién había recogido. Vivía solo, sin nada que le hiciese compañía. Jamás le habían gustado las mascotas. Además así le resultaba más sencillo desapegarse de cualquier sitio donde estuviese viviendo. Tampoco era la clase de persona que gustase de socializar, con su aparente fría personalidad se aseguraba de mantener alejado a quienquiera que intensase entablar alguna clase de relación con él. Ya había tenido suficientes malas experiencias en su vida como para añadir más a su lista. Si bien, no podía decir que era del todo feliz, al menos vivía en paz consigo mismo hasta cierto punto.

―A la Biblioteca Pública, por favor ―le solicitó al taxista apenas abordó el auto.

―Puede que me demore un poco, hay bastante tráfico en la zona ―contestó el conductor.

―Está bien. Entonces desvíese por Mission y giré por la 17 hasta llegar a Folsom ―le indicó Reo con tanta amabilidad le fue posible.

―Está cerrado el paso por una construcción en el lugar ―le refutó el otro hombre.

―Váyase por esta misma calle y gire por Laguna, de ahí desvíese por Oak para después doblar con dirección a Golden Gate y dejarme frente al Asian Art Museum.

El taxista solo le miró por el retrovisor bastante sorprendido por las indicaciones que su joven pasajero acababa de darle.

―¿Quieres mi trabajo? ―atinó a decirle con una sonrisa en contraste con la seria expresión del otro.

―Nunca se sabe ―contestó Shinozaki, intentando sonar lo más cordial posible.

Al ser la víspera de Año Nuevo, la gente atiborraba las calles, extasiada por la celebración y por la ansiedad de realizar sus compras de último momento, causando que Reo se sintiera más irritado de lo habitual. Sin contar que estas fechas solían ponerle nostálgico por diversas razones. Realmente no había tenido intenciones de trabajar, después de todo le dieron el día libre, pero quedarse en su departamento no le había resultado muy tentador. Entre más ocupada estuviera su mente, mejor para él.

Tal vez si en este momento alguien le cuestionara por qué trabajaba allí, respondería que por el silencio sin dudarlo. Estar en una biblioteca le garantizaba un aura tranquila, los libros se habían convertido en su escape desde hace varias décadas, además le ayudaba a mantener un bajo perfil. Al menos así era cuando le enviaban a ordenar el material nuevo que ocasionalmente llegaba, producto de compras o donaciones. Excepto cuando le tocaba estar en la oficina, atendiendo llamadas y respondiendo e-mails, en ese caso la historia era otra.

―¡Buenos días, Darien! ―le saludó alegremente uno de sus compañeros, Akimitsu Mochizuki.

―Buenos días ―le correspondió el saludo al tiempo que se quitaba su abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero.

―Pensamos que no vendrías ―le comentó Tomoyuki Kubota, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo.

―¿Por lo de Año Nuevo? ―inquirió Reo―, sigue siendo lunes. Además la diversión comienza en la noche.

―¿Tienes planes para hoy? ―le preguntó bastante sorprendido Mochizuki.

―Así es. Iré a la fiesta en el hotel Ritz.

―¿Es en serio? A esa clase de eventos solo se accede por invitación ―continuó el de cabellos rosas.

―Tengo mis contactos ―fue la escueta respuesta de Shinozaki quien ansioso esperaba que le dejaran en paz. Eso era lo malo de su trabajo, según él, tenía compañeros que amaban socializar.

―¿Quieres algo de emoción? ―interrumpió Kubota, él parecía haber notado la incomodidad del otro.

―Sí, claro. ¿De qué se trata? ―le contestó el albino, tratando de sonar emocionado.

―Tu favorito. El archivo de noticias. Al fin lo han digitalizado y necesitamos ayuda para que se envíe.

Reo entró a la sala de proyección donde ya se encontraban las cajas que contenían las cintas. Su trabajo consistiría en ordenar y re-etiquetar cada una de ellas en orden cronológico. Tarea que siempre le era encomendada por su vasto conocimiento en la historia de la ciudad. Nadie le había cuestionado cómo es que sabía todo eso, asumían que se debía a su aparente amor por la historia en general. Una por una les revisó hasta que dio con la que buscaba desde un inicio. 1900 - 1910, rezaba la etiqueta. Con cuidado le sacó de su contenedor y le acomodó en el proyector. Pronto comenzó a visualizarse lo que esta contenía, adelantando la cinta hasta la parte que él buscaba.

_Reo Shinozaki nació a las 12:08am del 1° de enero de 1908 en el Hospital Infantil de San Francisco, convirtiéndose así en el primer bebé del nuevo año. Hijo único de Kenji y Hikari Shinozaki, ambos migrantes provenientes de Tokio, Japón. Su padre era un empresario dedicado a las bienes raíces ya muy respetado en el ámbito estadounidense. Su madre había sido prometida en matrimonio prácticamente desde niña por lo que realmente no había tenido más opciones. Los dos provenían de familias acomodadas por lo que naturalmente esto marcaría la pauta bajo la cual criarían a su hijo._




_No obstante, un día después, el 2 de enero a las 3:48pm en el mismo hospital, nacería su medio hermano. Hayato. Hijo de una de las tantas amantes de su padre y que de inmediato le acogió en su familia para desgracia de su madre. Si bien, ambos niños eran criados y educados con el mismo esmero, pronto se hicieron evidentes sus diferencias. La personalidad díscola del pequeño rubio contrastaba con aquella un tanto seria del albino._

_Siendo pequeños, no veían distinción alguna entre ellos y pronto se convirtieron en compañeros inseparables de juegos. Ante cualquier travesura de Hayato, Reo de inmediato salía en su defensa, encubriéndole en ocasiones para evitar que fuese castigado por su padre que no toleraba ningún juego tonto como él solía decirles. El menor, por su parte, solía ayudarle a socializar con otros niños o defendiéndole de igual manera cuando se metían con él._

_Pero al cumplir 10 años, todo eso cambiaría para siempre. Su relación se fragmentaría sin remedio alguno._

_Reo se hallaba leyendo tranquilamente en lo alto de la copa de un árbol de los tantos que abundaban en la propiedad. Había aprendido a trepar gracias a su hermano menor a escondidas de sus padres. Le gustaba porque solamente allí podía leer todo lo que quisiera sin ser interrumpido. Hayato se hallaba cerca de allí, atento a cualquier señal para avisar al otro y así bajase de inmediato de ser necesario. Sin embargo, en un momento de distracción, el pequeño rubio se alejó más de la cuenta y no notó cuando la señora Shinozaki se acercaba, buscando a su hijo._

_Cuando se percató de que ella se aproximaba, el de cabellos blanquecinos buscó la manera más rápida de bajar, pero no podía. Entonces recordó algo que había visto hacer a su hermano cuando se encontraba en situaciones similares. Saltar desde esa altura. Ya había atestiguado en diversas ocasiones tal acto y siempre caía sano y salvo. Así que le resultó fácil replicarlo. Pero con lo que no contaba, era que la rama que él había elegido para impulsarse estaba ya rota cerca del tronco, por lo que apenas intentó ponerse de pie esta se quebró por completo, causando que cayera sin darle tiempo a sujetarse de alguna otra._

_Shinozaki cayó estrepitosamente, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo y quedando inconsciente. Tanto su madre como su hermano llegaron al mismo tiempo. La mujer gritó horrorizada al ver a su hijo en semejante estado. Hayato de inmediato se echó a correr en dirección a su casa para llamar a su padre. Muy a su manera, explicó lo ocurrido, recalcando que había sido un mero accidente culpa del mismo albino. Cuando llegó y vio la escena no dudó ni un instante en culparlo y acusarlo de mentiroso._

_Reo pasó varias semanas en el hospital, pese a que los médicos habían insistido en que no era necesario, pero su padre había exigido que se quedase allí bajo su cuidado. Una vez en casa, cuando fue cuestionado sobre quién le había enseñado semejante cosa, sin titubear respondió que su hermano. Dijo que él le había sonsacado a hacerlo incluso cuando no quería. El menor no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado y herido al escucharlo. Esa misma noche, desde su habitación, el albino pudo escuchar los gritos del otro, suplicándole a su padre que dejase de golpearlo; se acurrucó en su cama, cubriéndose los oídos y llorando silenciosamente, arrepentido por lo que había causado con sus mentiras._

_Al día siguiente, Hayato partió rumbo a un internado del cual no regresaría hasta pasados seis años. Tiempo en el que ignoró todas y cada una de las cartas que su hermano mayor le enviaba, intentando explicarle por qué había mentido y pidiéndole perdón por el daño causado. Pronto Reo se cansó de no obtener contestación alguna y le dejó en paz._




Afortunadamente el día se pasó bastante rápido sin mayores eventualidades, ayudando a que no se sintiese tan estresado como solía ocurrir otras veces. Excepto por las bromas que intentaron hacerle sobre una posible cita y que por ello tuviese una invitación a ese evento a las que él intentó responder de buena manera. Una vez en casa, Shinozaki revisó sus mensajes en buzón de voz y de inmediato devolvió la única llamada que tenía.

―¿Toranosuke? ―preguntó, asegurándose de que este hubiese respondido.

―¡Ayden! ―contestó el otro, entusiasmado― ¿dime que no hablas para cancelar lo de hoy?

―No, no es nada de eso. Me lo pediste desde hace unos ¿tres? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Cómo iba a quedarte mal? ―replicó Reo sin evitar sonreír aunque el otro no pudiese verlo.

―Es que sigo sin creer que nadie más te haya invitado a otro sitio, me parece increíble que no tengas una cita hoy.

El albino rió al escucharlo.

―¡Hey! ¡No te rías! Lo digo muy en serio ―continuó el chico castaño al otro lado de la línea mientras intentaba hallar la tecla para activar el altavoz― Seguramente los pretendientes no te faltan.

―Nadie más podría haber tenido una mejor propuesta ―habló Shinozaki ya más tranquilo―. Además no es como si todos los días me invitaran a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. ¿Paso por ti a las 8:00pm? ―le inquirió.

―De hecho, por eso te llamaba ―contestó un tanto apenado el otro―. El hotel enviará un auto a recogerme.

―Vaya, vaya. Ventajas de ser un músico ya reconocido ¿cierto?

―No, nada de eso. Supongo que les resulta más fácil hacerlo así, para asegurarse de que llegue a tiempo.

―Entonces te dejo para que termines de alistarte, no quiero ser el culpable de tu tardanza ―añadió el albino―. Te veo allá.

No pudo evitar suspirar al caer en cuenta que no tenía más remedio que ir y, principalmente, elegir un atuendo acorde al evento, que no era realmente un problema para él.

Después de darse una ducha, fue a su habitación y abrió su armario, buscando el traje ideal para esa noche. Al final optó por un traje azul marino a juego con una camisa de manga larga color negro y unos zapatos negros de piel. El azul en todas sus tonalidades era su color predilecto y el que más le favorecía, y en particular ese traje era de sus favoritos pese al tiempo transcurrido.

Cuando estuvo listo, partió al lugar del evento. Al llegar, justo en el pasillo de entrada habían montado una exposición fotográfica, rememorando los festejos a lo largo de las últimas décadas. Hubo una que llamó su atención, no pudo evitar no reconocerse en ella. Estaba fechada el 31 de diciembre de 1954. En ella estaba acompañado de dos parejas, había sido tomada al descuido cuando todos estaban riendo a causa de las anécdotas de uno de los otros chicos. Reo podía recordar todavía aquello como si hubiese sido ayer. El olor del cigarrillo impregnado en su ropa, la música de la banda resonando por todo el salón, el sabor del vino que estaba degustando, las risas de sus acompañantes. Todo ello le parecía unas memorias lejanas, pero a la vez tan recientes.

Una vez en el salón del banquete, reconoció de inmediato la melodía que en ese momento era interpretaba. Cuando terminaron de tocarla, fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudir.

―Feliz Año Nuevo ―fue lo primero que dijo al pianista que no era otro sino Toranosuke Kurayoshi.

―¿Fuiste tú quién comenzó a aplaudir? ―preguntó su amigo al tiempo que le ayudaba a llegar hasta su mesa asignada. Le ayudó a sentarse, alcanzándole una copa de champán, y para él una de vino.

Kurayoshi era ciego, había perdido la vista en un accidente apenas unos meses después de conocer a Reo, o mejor dicho a Ayden Lewis, siendo esta la principal y casi única razón por la que había mantenido contacto con él durante los últimos años, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, podría decirse que era la única persona a la que consideraba un amigo suyo.

―¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

―Eres la persona con los mejores modales que conozco. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos para el nuevo año? ―le preguntó, tomando un poco de su bebida.

―Primero tú ―dijo Shinozaki.

―Lo mismo de siempre, solo uno, hallar el amor verdadero. Ahora dime los tuyos.

El albino no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente al escucharlo, conocía de sobra los fracasos sentimentales del castaño. Todo era divertido mientras charlaban con él en línea, pero apenas mencionaba su ceguera era como si se los tragase la tierra. Desde el primer Año Nuevo que pasaron juntos después del accidente, su resolución era la misma. A Reo le dolía mucho verle sufrir por cosas así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

―Vivir este año como si fuera el último ―contestó, dando un trago a su copa de vino.

―Creo que es la tercera vez que dices eso, aunque tienes razón ―le respondió Toranosuke―. Después de todo, la juventud no es eterna.

―Hablando de tu propósito, se acerca alguien ―le susurró Reo al oído―. Unos treinta años, cabello castaño claro, piel blanca. No es precisamente el mejor vestido, pero tampoco se ve tan mal ―prosiguió tan rápido y discretamente como le fue posible.

―Hola, estás invitado a sentarte con nosotros ―habló el castaño con su tono de voz parsimonioso como ocurría cada que quería coquetear con alguien― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Reo de inmediato notó que no se había acercado por su amigo, sino por él y no le agradó nada eso.

―Kyle ―respondió mirándolo descaradamente en un intento de llamar su atención.

―Eres de una familia acomodada ¿cierto? O al menos de una posición económica solvente.

―¿Nos conocemos de antes? ―le cuestionó el chico un poco sorprendido.

―Oh, no. Nada de eso ―prosiguió el otro―, es solo que ese reloj Cartier es de los primeros que se elaboraron casi de manera exclusiva. Entonces debió dártelo un abuelo que en su momento fue de clase alta.

―De hecho, un bisabuelo.

―Toranosuke, no estamos frente a cualquier persona ―el mencionado solo ladeó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería su amigo―. Es un pintor en ascenso.

La cara de confusión del susodicho habría sido suficiente para hacer reír a Reo, pero se contuvo.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Tienes pintura en las manos ¿o acaso estabas pintando alguna cerca antes de venir aquí? Pensé que este tipo de eventos eran solo para gente _con clase_.

El de cabello castaño disimuladamente lo codeó para que se callara, lo conocía suficiente para saber que ese era solo el inicio de uno de esos raros ataques de Reo cuando alguien no le agradaba.

―No, no. Tienes razón. Soy pintor, aunque realmente no merezca llamarme todavía así ―respondió un tanto avergonzado.

Kurayoshi continuó haciéndole preguntas para relajar un poco la situación, pero Reo ya no le prestó atención. A unos pasos de él, en dirección a su mesa, se hallaba un chico pelirrojo vestido enteramente de negro quien al sentirse observado volteó para ver quién era. Se quedó mirándole fijamente y le sonrió en cuanto notó que Shinozaki se sonrojó al verse descubierto. El chico estuvo a punto de ir a donde estaba el albino, pero en ese momento una chica de cabello largo y negro con un ajustado vestido verde esmeralda se acercó al otro, tirando de la manga de su saco para llamar su atención.

El pelirrojo volteó un tanto sorprendido, pero apenas la reconoció le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose a charlar con ella. Reo desvió la mirada un tanto decepcionado y no se dio cuenta de cuando el otro volvió a mirarle con detenimiento. Se disculpó con sus acompañantes, levantándose con la excusa de irse a casa ya que se sentía un poco cansado. En realidad fue al piso superior a mirar los fuegos artificiales que le daban la bienvenida al nuevo año.

―Feliz cumpleaños a mí, supongo ―dijo para sí mismo en un casi susurro mientras observaba su reflejo en los cristales. Recordó la imagen del chico pelirrojo y pensó que tal vez en otra época él hubiese tomado la iniciativa y se habría acercado a hablarle, pero eso era una memoria tan lejana y ajena a su actual forma de ser.




_Era una velada habitual en casa de uno de los socios del Sr. Shinozaki y, como últimamente era costumbre, había llevado consigo al mayor de sus hijos con el afán de presentarlo con las hijas de sus amistades esperando que al fin sentara cabeza y formara una familia. Después de todo, ya tenía casi 25 años y tenía que empezar a pensar en ello si quería quedar al frente de los negocios familiares._

_Mientras él hablaba con los otros invitados, Reo se hallaba sentado en la mesa más alejada. Estaba aburrido de estar allí, prefería estar en su habitación tomando té y leyendo que estar rodeado de todo ese bullicio. Buscó con la mirada a su padre y le vio a lo lejos hablando con uno de sus socios, suspiró hondamente, todavía tenía una larga noche por delante. Si bien, intentó darse ánimos al recordar que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para empezar a poner en acción sus planes. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando se aproximaron a él._

_―¿Puedo sentarme aquí? ―le preguntó educadamente el recién llegado cuando Reo alzó la vista, vio que no era otro más que John Howlett._

_Un atractivo hombre de 44 años. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, más alto que él, de porte elegante y con suficiente dinero como para comprar la mayor parte de las acciones de las empresas existentes en la ciudad. Y sobre todo, el mejor amigo de su padre y vicepresidente del concejo al ser el segundo mayor inversionista. Justo lo que él necesitaba para lograr su objetivo._

_―Sí, claro ―respondió el albino, fingiendo indiferencia._

_―¿Por qué no estás con tu padre? Él está hablando maravillas de ti con los otros._

_Shinozaki solo se encogió de hombros._

_―Vaya, así que es verdad. No eres precisamente del tipo hablador, eso me gusta mucho ―añadió John._

_Él volteó a verle un tanto sorprendido por lo último, sí quería tener su atención, pero al parecer los papeles se habían invertido_

_―Apuesto a que todos opinan lo contrario ―prosiguió―, pero esa es una virtud que muy pocos jóvenes de tu edad tienen. La gran mayoría se la vive alardeando de sus logros, creyendo que ya lo han aprendido todo, cuando no saben absolutamente nada de la vida._

_Reo no le respondió, principalmente porque se había percatado que su padre le estaba viendo un poco extrañado. No era muy común verle con alguien en esas reuniones._

_―¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado? ―le sugirió el mayor quien de reojo había notado la acción de su amigo._

_―Agradezco su propuesta, pero debo retirarme ―contestó el joven albino poniéndose de pie―. Fue un placer charlar con usted._

_―Espera ―le habló John, sujetándolo del brazo― ¿cuándo puedo hablar de nuevo contigo?_

_Shinozaki miró a su alrededor un tanto nervioso, no quería llamar la atención del resto de invitados. Era muy arriesgado seguir el juego al otro porque ya sabía cuál era su intención._

_―Mañana, a las 6:00pm. En el Golden Gate Park ―le dijo escuetamente antes de ir a donde estaba su padre._

_Jamás se imaginó que esa sería una de las peores decisiones en su vida._




―La tradición dice que si alguien está solo en Año Nuevo, debe besar a la primera persona que encuentre. O eso es lo que dice la gente ―estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercó a él. Por el reflejo en el cristal, pudo ver que se trataba del pelirrojo que había visto antes. Y se arrepintió de haber siquiera mostrado interés en él. El tipo exudaba arrogancia y lo que había dicho, en su opinión, solo lo reafirmaba más.

―¿Eh? ¿Ya te lo habían dicho antes? ―preguntó el chico un poco nervioso, sin saber bien por qué, al ver que el otro ni siquiera volteaba a verle―. Es de mala educación no ver a quien te habla.

―No tengo tiempo para estas cosas ―fue lo único que le respondió para después dirigirse al ascensor. Antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrarse, el chico pelirrojo se metió con él; lo cual solo le puso de más mal humor.

―Casi me dejas afuera, deberías ser más amable.

―No lo creo.

―¿Sabes? Eso fue muy arriesgado de tu parte.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Shinozaki no tuvo más opción que contestarle. Tenía la impresión de que era la clase de persona que no se iba a quedar callada hasta obtener alguna respuesta.

―Irte sin presentarte. Soy Kensei, gusto en conocerte.

―Darien ―le respondió de mala gana.

―Y dime ¿por qué te vas tan temprano? La fiesta apenas va a comenzar, además te vas a perder de mi compañía.

―Creo que eso no te incumbe.

―Bueno, al menos quiero creer que vas a algún lugar mejor.

―Sí, tienes razón ―contestó Reo cada vez más impaciente por llegar a su destino, pero el trayecto se le estaba haciendo eterno―. A mi departamento, al menos allí podré dormir cómodamente. ¿Y tú?

―Regresaré a la fiesta, solo quería estar un momento contigo ―replicó Kensei―. No me equivoqué cuando pensé que sería divertido pasar 27 pisos contigo.

Si no hubiese sido porque no quería tener problemas con la ley, más de los que ya tenía, lo habría _casi_ matado en ese instante.

―En ese caso, también fue un movimiento arriesgado de tu parte.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Dejar sola a tu pareja.

En otras circunstancias a Shinozaki le hubiese divertido ver la cara de confusión del pelirrojo, pero en ese preciso instante solo le irritó todavía más.

―La mujer de cabello largo y negro, vestido verde esmeralda. De la colección pasada de Valentino. Muy hermosa, por cierto ―aclaró.

―Oh, gracias. Le diré a su padre que te encantó la fiesta que ha organizado ―ahora fue turno del albino de sentirse confundido y avergonzado por su comentario―. Y ella no es mi pareja ni nada por el estilo.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió tan aprisa como pudo. Quería deshacerse de aquel molesto chico de una buena vez. Para su buena suerte, no tardó en abordar un taxi. Justo cuando este se ponía en marcha, Kensei alcanzó a golpear la ventanilla haciendo que el conductor se detuviera. Reo bajó el cristal, resignado a que el otro no lo dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviese lo que sea que estuviera buscando.

―¿Cómo puedo contactarte de nuevo? ―le preguntó directamente.

―Feliz Año Nuevo, Kensei ―fue todo lo que le dijo antes de pedirle al conductor que prosiguiera su camino, dejando al pelirrojo confundido y dolido por su rechazo.




Después de eso, Maeshima regresó desanimado a la fiesta, no sabía bien por qué se sentía herido por la actitud de aquel chico. Si por él fuera, se habría marchado de inmediato, pero no podía quedar mal con el organizador; después de todo, era uno de sus principales benefactores por lo que estaba obligado a permanecer hasta el final. Cuando llegó a su mesa su acompañante ya no estaba, pero pudo notar que el amigo de Darien ahora estaba solo, durante su ausencia había dejado de tocar ya que la gente parecía más interesada en charlar entre ellos que en escucharle.

A decir verdad, él había sido quién abogó por que le contrataran para amenizar el evento, le había conocido sin querer por un vídeo que uno de sus contactos le envió tiempo atrás. Pensó que era uno de esos casos típicos de chicos que buscaban fama fácil, inventándose alguna historia trágica y llena de sufrimiento para causar empatía o lástima en las personas. Pero en cuanto leyó el perfil del muchacho supo que no mentía. No daba muchos detalles tampoco, salvo que años atrás estudiaba administración en la universidad y por desgracia de la vida se había visto involucrado en un accidente automovilístico. A pesar de no haber ido solo, él había sido quien se llevó la peor parte.

Debido a ello, dejó sus estudios. La depresión que sufrió posterior al incidente le afectó bastante y estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida. No obstante, de acuerdo a él, un amigo suyo le había animado a retomar su gusto por la música ya que en una ocasión le escuchó tocar el piano y le dijo que tenía talento suficiente para triunfar en el ámbito. No recuerda que haya mencionado el nombre, pero por lo poco que vio esa noche, supuso que ese amigo era el chico albino.

Si bien, aunque le había visto desde su llegada, no se atrevió a acercarse a él. Le observó mientras admiraba la exposición fotográfica y le llamó mucho la atención el cómo iba vestido. El traje que llevaba puesto parecía haber tenido mejores tiempos, el modelo no le parecía muy reciente, era lo que en la actualidad según la moda se consideraría _vintage_ y eso le pareció muy curioso. Pero apenas le vio voltearse, se perdió en los ojos azules del otro. No había visto unos como los suyos, su mirada delataba que a pesar de su joven edad, ya había vivido muchas experiencias. Un _alma vieja_ , como le habría dicho su abuela. Y eso le atrajo más.

Desafortunadamente su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con su personalidad. El trato indiferente que había tenido con él, le había desmotivado un poco. Sin embargo, no todo parecía perdido para él. Tal vez el pianista, Toranosuke Kurayoshi si recordaba bien el nombre, podría darle más información sobre Darien. Dudó un poco, pero al final optó por ir a donde estaba.

―¿Puedo sentarme contigo? ―le preguntó por cortesía al muchacho quien pareció un poco desconcertado al no poder ubicarle―. Soy Kensei Maeshima ―le dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano para orientarlo un poco―, gusto en conocerte.

―¿Maeshima? ―repitió el castaño como intentando recordar algo― ¡ah sí! ¿Tú me llamaste, no? Gracias por la invitación.

―No es nada ―contestó el pelirrojo―. Dime ¿te ha gustado estar aquí? ¿Todos te han tratado bien?

―Sí, sí. No te preocupes por eso ―habló animado Kurayoshi―, me alegra que te haya gustado mi música.

―Eres muy bueno, es normal que me haya agradado. ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? ―el otro solo asintió levemente― ¿conoces al chico con el que estabas hace rato? ¿Es amigo tuyo?

Toranosuke se tensó un poco, no estaba muy acostumbrado a que le interrogaran sobre Ayden, especialmente porque este había sido muy claro cuando le pidió que evitara hablar sobre él con otros. No sabía exactamente las razones, pero desde siempre había sido así de reservado sobre sí mismo, por lo que no dudaba en respetar su petición.

―Es un viejo conocido ―respondió al fin―, a veces me ayuda con algunas cosas ―no era del todo cierto, ya que a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad desde hace casi un par de años solo se veían en contadas ocasiones―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Curiosidad ―dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Es un tipo bastante serio ¿no? No parece que le guste esta clase de ambiente.

Kensei no entendía muy bien porqué decía esas cosas, pero no podía evitar decirlas.

―Tienes razón ―dijo Kurayoshi―, no le agrada mucho esto. Pero es buena persona cuando sabes cómo tratarlo ―añadió, sospechando por qué le estaba haciendo preguntas sobre su amigo.

―Ah, ya veo. Supongo que solo lo he pillado de mal humor.

―¿Hablaste con él? ―fue el turno de preguntar del castaño, no pudo sentirse un poco molesto porque se suponía que se había marchado inmediatamente después de despedirse de él―. Pensé que se había ido.

―Sí, lo vi en la entrada del edificio cuando acompañé a un amigo. Creo que estaba esperando un taxi ―mintió Maeshima al percatarse por su tono que se había decepcionado porque aparentemente el otro le engañó―. Se me hizo raro verlo tan serio cuando aquí lo noté un poco más contento.

Toranosuke se relajó un poco al escuchar eso, pero de cualquier manera aprovecharía que lo vería de nuevo al día siguiente para hablar con Ayden y le aclarara un poco esta situación. Típico de él poner mala cara para que nadie le dirigiese la palabra. Al final quiso reír al imaginar a Kensei intentando hablar con él, pero desistió por educación.

―Quizás a final de cuentas si estaba cansado, tampoco es como si le gustaran las fiestas.

El pelirrojo solo atinó a ladear su cabeza, no entendía el porqué de ese comentario.

―¿Sabes dónde o cómo puedo hablar con él?

―No, no puedo decirte eso ―contestó. En primera, no sabía su dirección y en segunda, no pensaba darle su número de móvil así como si nada.

―Ya veo, es todo un misterio. Me gusta.

Kurayoshi sonrió al escucharlo. Más que nada porque no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no sería él quién se lo dijera.

Kensei prosiguió su conversación, cambiando el tema. Se puso a conversar sobre la carrera del otro y sus planes a futuro, ofreciéndole su apoyo en todo lo que necesitase. No obstante, muy en el fondo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico que al parecer ni siquiera su propio amigo conocía bien. Pero ya se las arreglaría para investigarlo y dar con él.




Reo llegó a su departamento bastante molesto por lo ocurrido en el elevador, qué osadía de aquel pelirrojo responderle de esa manera. Al parecer no era tan listo como parecía, eso o simplemente le gustaba torturarse. Con esa actitud cualquier otra persona hubiese desistido en su intento de sacarle conversación, pero Kensei parecía ser diferente al resto.

Estaba preparándose para ir a la cama cuando sonó su móvil. Era una nota de voz de su amigo.

»¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ayden! No lo olvides, te espero a las 2:00pm en mi departamento.

Sonrió al escucharle, era prácticamente una tradición que Toranosuke fuera el primero en felicitarle. Le respondió que no lo olvidaría y que mejor ya se fuera a casa para descansar también. A los pocos segundos, recibió una fotografía de su parte. No se percató de en qué momento se la había tomado. Se sorprendió un poco al ver lo bien que estaba enfocada, supuso que había aprendido bien cuando él le enseñó a tomar fotografías para que no dependiese de otros. La guardó en su galería y apagó el móvil, haciendo nota mental de imprimirla en cuanto pudiera para ponerla en el álbum correspondiente, y convertirse así en un recuerdo más de una de sus tantas vidas.

_En nueve semanas, cuando Darien Jenkins desaparezca para siempre y Nathan Aldridge se establezca en una lejana granja en Ashton, Oregon; Reo Shinozaki —excepto por un momento de debilidad— habrá mantenido en secreto su identidad por los últimos 60 años._

**Author's Note:**

> *Warmduscher es un término alemán usado para referirse a una persona que no sale de su zona de confort. 
> 
> Como habrán notado soy un asco para narrar y elegir nombres. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Punto aparte es lo OOC que está Reo, pero les juro que todo tiene una explicación. Sean pacientes conmigo.
> 
> No duden en dejar kudos o comentarios. Si es que alguien lee esto porque el fandom en español parece ser inexistente lol De cualquier manera ¡gracias por leer! 
> 
> Hasta la próxima actualización <3
> 
> PD: Existe la posibilidad de que a la larga edite este capítulo, si ese es el caso en su momento lo haré saber.


End file.
